A New Dawn
by Ayame Akio
Summary: After Torchwick is captured there is some new talent entering Beacon. But not all is what it seems. What secrets does Autumn Mercer hold, and from her own sister? (Rated T for Violence)


Chapter One: First Day At Beacon

Her eyes are wide open. Gazing at nothing but pure darkness. Her medium length, bright orange hair scattered all over the plain white pillow. She lays on top of the just as plain sheets in the practically empty room. Her dark gray eyes staring endlessly into the neverending darkness. She sits up and puts her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. She then walks over to the wall and flips the switch. The small bedroom looks bigger than before. There is a box in the corner that neatly reads "Autumns Stuff". Walking back over to the bed, she draws back the shades of the window and looks out at the well lit city. She sighs deeply and leans against the windowsill. She shuts her eyes in deep thought. "Beacon huh…..?" She says to herself. Her eyes open just a bit. She taps her finger against the wood. "I wonder how different it is from here….." There was a sudden knock at the door causing Autumn to jump a bit and to make her heart speed up. "Come in!" She squeaked.

A petite girl with short gray hair that is cut a bit below the ear and bright teal eyes walks in. She shuts the door and slinks in.  
>"The ship will be a bit late…." She whispered.<br>"Its ok. Just saying goodbye."  
>"To whom sis?" She walks over and stands next Autumn.<br>"The city…. We grew up here ya know… Since we were very young."  
>"I know silly…." She looks at the city. "What do you think Vale is like?"<br>"Well…. I heard its not as big…. but the academy is just as good.  
>"Beacon right?<br>"Yeah."

They stare out at the the city a few more moments. The sun peeks over the buildings and the sky becomes a hue of oranges, purples, and pinks. Not a cloud in the sky. Autumn sees a huge airship and puts her black heeled ankle boots on her bare feet, and fixes up her yellow and black corset and fixes the black rhinestone straps that draped over her shoulder from the sleeveless shirt. She puts her hair up in a small, shaggy, short ponytail. Her eyes look at her sisters and she smiles. "Ready Cadet?"  
>"Ready Autumn." Autumn grabs her box and Cadet grabs her gray and white suitcase in the hall. They walk to the top of the school awaiting the ships arrival. The headmaster meets them out there and stands proudly before them. He was a middle aged man with long salt and pepper hair and his eyes looked straight through Autumns.<br>"Girls." He starts. "I wish you luck. Im sure you will learn a lot more at beacon than here. Ozpin will take care of you two.  
>"Thanks Professor." Autumn bows to him as a thank you. The ship lands and they are welcomed on board by a perky redhead in a a flight attendants suit.<p>

They walk around the huge ship and make it to a small room. They sit their stuff down and sit on the beds. "Hey Cadet?"  
>"Yeah sis?"<br>"Why are you still in your pj's?"  
>"Did I forget to change again?" She sighs.<br>"Well sorta. You got your shoes on this time." She laughs. Cadet grabs her clothes out of her bag and goes to change. When she comes back she is wearing a grey and black plaid dress with white stocking and grey shoes. "Much better. You need to remember to change clothes when you wake up."  
>"Sorry. I was worried about school….."<br>"What's to worry about? It might actually be at our level this time."  
>"You make us sound like we all all powerful you know that?" She states as she puts away the plain gray nightdress. Autumn just looks out the window wondering what awaits in Vale.<p>

Upon arrival to Beacon, they were greeted at the entrance by a man with white fluffy looking hair, small round wire sunglasses, a coffee mug and a green get up that consisted of a green turtleneck, forest green vest, and a lighter tinted dark green over coat. He sips out of his mug before speaking. "Welcome to Beacon. I'm Professor Ozpin." Autumn looks at Ozpin and nods.  
>"I'm Autumn Mercer and this is my sister Cadet Mercer." She speaks sweetly but quickly.<br>"Welcome. If you'd follow me I'll introduce you to your other two teammates and show you to your dorm. He allows the girls to walk in first and then walks in himself.

They go up a few flights of stairs before meeting two girls. One has hair just below her shoulder blades that is a dark blackish purple at the top and fades to a more violet at the middle and the bottom is just violet. She has a strapless purple bodysuit with one pant leg gone and the other short with a black belt wrapped around the leg and knee high black boots. She has bright orangish yellow eyes that sparkled with excitement. The other girl has long black hair to her ankles in a straight cut, her bangs and the long sides of her bangs are also a perfect straight edge. She has glowing green eyes. Her wardrobe consists of a black sweater that hangs over her right shoulder and a white strap showing, black pants, and a odd black and white heel. Ozpin looks at both sets of girls. "Girls this is your new team members." Speaking directly to both sets of girls. "Autumn Mercer, Cadet Mercer. Meet Iris Heliotrope," Points to the purple one. "and Onyx Vanta." Points to the pale girl in the black. "Since your initials don't spell anything out you are team ACIO." (Ace-I-O)

The girls look at each other. Iris gives a huge welcoming grin. "Welcome to Beacon! I'll show you to our dorm!" She takes their hands and leads them away from Ozpin and a silent Onyx. She takes them to a cramped dorm. The wall is lined with 4 beds and a mix of boyband posters and Horror movie posters.  
>"I take it you like boy bands?" She asks Iris.<br>"What? NO! I like horror flicks!"  
>"Wow what a twist."<br>"Actually they aren't Onyx's either. Well not really. They are her little sisters. She gave them to Onyx in case she ever got homesick. Isnt that sweet?!"  
>"Yeah. It really is." Cadet unpacks her clothes and Autumn unpacks a few books, clothes, and a gray and shiny silver stuffed rabbit. It was a bit beat up and raggity but the silver hairs shone.<br>"That is so cute Autumn! Where did you get it?!"  
>"It was…." She looks over at Cadet and bows her head. "It was a friends." She puts her clothes away and lays on the bed.<br>"Im going to class. You guys rest because tomorrow is a crazy day. We have to test our strength in class tomorrow." Iris walks out and Autumn looks at the ceiling.  
>"Yippee…."<p> 


End file.
